


Place your hand on my beating heart

by Keycake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cussing, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kick, M/M, One Shot, Post-season 7, Slow Burn, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keycake/pseuds/Keycake
Summary: Post season 7.Everyone's still in recovery, but Keith has something to say.





	Place your hand on my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> After season 7 i think we all need a opitunist klance fic that takes place in the canon we have for the moment. Slight Allurance.
> 
> Please forgive my lack of flair, writing is something im working on ... but mostly i wanted to get these feels out and start kicking and giving everyone a klance pick me up. kthx enjoy guys :D

After what happened with Lotor...Lance knows him and Allura are better off friends. He’s thrown off that she’s starting to take interest in him though...he DOES care about her but like that? He doesn’t know anymore...urggghhhh. who wants to be second choice? But second choice is better than no choice. He could pull his hair out over this.

  
There’s a soft rap at the door.

  
Visiting hours are over and the nurses here don’t tend to knock, sometimes getting an eye full. Privacy be damned in this place. Whoever it is he’s grateful for the consideration.

  
He scoffs at the thought calling out "I’m decent!" Not bothering to move from his spot in bed.

  
It opens gently where a head appears through the gap that’s made "Hey."

  
Keith.

  
Lance turns to see him "Hey!" He exclaims face suddenly alight.

  
Studying him he notices the bandages around his head, a worried but fond smile forms on his face. "Shouldn’t you be resting?"

  
"Nah, Galra genes and all that.." he waves his hand in gesture to explain. He looks off and down. Distant. "Besides. I’m restless as heck ", he looks up hesitant. "Can I come in?"

  
"Yeah of course bro" he answers brows raised up surprised.

  
Keith makes his way in up to the bed, stops, looks around and can’t decide where to sit. "Errr."

  
Exasperated with Keiths social awkwardness, Lance gives him a look "Dude. Just sit here-" he taps the space next to him, duvet crinkling.

  
Keith timidly sits- the mattress dips to apply the added weight. They study each other for a few moments. He seems fine but Keith shouldn’t be out of his room anyway.

  
Lance breathes in and breaks the silence,"Sooooo what’s up?"

  
"I Just wanted to check up on you. I haven’t seen you guys since before the explosion."

  
They’ve all been updated on the outcome and situation by their visiting relatives and friends, not to mention all the TV press and announcements being aired 24/7. Everything seems great, but most importantly safe for now even though there will be a lot of recovery to go through to build Earth up to what it was before. Hopefully even better...

  
He brushes off the concern "I’m fine- just glad Earth is safe and we’re all alive. How’s everyone else?"

  
Keith glances down at Lances hands that rest atop his duvet covered lap. Bangs obscuring his eyes. "I don’t know yet. You’re the first I’ve seen."

  
"Oh.” He visited me first? “ Well tell them I said Hi." Lance tries.

  
Keith is silent.

The mood in the room has suddenly changed.

  
" Erm." Lance struggles on what to say " I err already sent Allura a card but-"

  
His hand is suddenly held, cutting off whatever he was going to say.

  
"Lance, Listen." Keiths voice is heavy but also sweet.

  
They both glance at their hands. One pair of eyes wide and surprised, and another pair strong and determined.

  
"With what happened and how close we were to losing everything- I know I need to tell those I care about how great they are. And Lance- you’re one of those people."

  
Slowly and shyly they look at each other. He’s blushing and Keith is blushing.

  
Quiznak. Has he seen Keith blush before?! He would of remembered that for sure right? It’s...adorable. Wait-did he just think it was adorable?! Lances blush increases tenfold.

  
Keith continues on, his strong grip increasing, "I’m terrible at words, so please bare with it and just hear me out."

  
This is so out of the ordinary for them, surely he’s joking. "I’m sure I can deal with a few compliments." Lance tries to get into their usual dynamic, failing.

  
"Lance." Keith warns with a glare.

  
He quiets.

  
Satisfied with that he continues, "Look- we may have not always seen eye to eye. But I like to think we’ve grown past that."

  
Lance nods he can agree with that.

  
"I can rely on you. You’re my right hand man. Voltron would be lost without you. Earth would of been lost without you." Wistfully, Keith squeezes Lances hand, " _I’d_ be lost without you."

  
Lance squeezes back- heart pounding, blood in his ears. Heart in his throat. Heart in his hand where Keith is holding him.

  
Keith won’t relent with his praises, "You are amazing Lance. You’re talented, brave, kind, a great leader...a great friend."

  
He’s bringing up too many feelings. He has to stop Keith doing this or he’ll sob all over him ruining this moment. Keith Kogane just said he was talented. Fuck.

  
Lance rushes, "I have to stop you there- I’m not buying it."

  
"What?!", Keith defends confused.

"For someone that has trouble with words- you have a hell of a way with them." He smiles knowingly, teasingly but thankfully. So so thankful. So thankful for Keith existing.

  
Keith releases their hands shoving Lance playfully on the shoulder. “Idiot.”

  
“Yeah but an amazing idiot.” he grins.

Both blushes softened but still evident.

  
Keith sighs embarrassed and shielding his eyes with a hand, “I don’t know why I bothered feeding your ego.”

  
“Hey. Really...” Lance tries catching his eyes in apology. He rubs the back of his head with his now free hand. When his hair is thoroughly fluffed at the back he lets go with a meaningful look. “Thank you Keith.”

  
Keith slowly re-emerges, hand inched up, revealing a tired but fond smile on his face.

  
Lances heart jumps. Butterflies in his stomach.

Wait- what is he doing? He can do better than this. Lance adjusts his posture getting closer. Its his turn now.

  
Softly but strongly he says, “I need you to hear me out too.”

  
Keith sits up curious.

“I’m glad you came back.” He starts. 

God he's got so much to say. 

"I didn’t mean what I said when we were in space.”

Thinking about what happened when they were without lions and lost in space was painful. What he said was wrong.

“ I..I hated it that you left.”

  
Keith tries stopping him hand raised reaching out, “Lance, you don’t have to-.”

  
Lance stops him first, with their hands meeting once more, shocking Keith into silence.

  
“No. You deserve to hear this.” He searches Keith’s eyes,“ I need to say it.”

He thinks back to when Keith left to join the Blade of Marmora for good, but he knew already what he wanted to say.

“I felt that we were getting close back then. I felt like- like I’d lost a best friend...”

Keith is still listening intently so he continues, “You listened to me. Made me feel valued and part of a team, we were equals. After you left -all of that went with you.”

He needs to get it all out right now.

“That’s why I said what I did. You leaving hurt, but that doesn’t make it right that I lashed out at you like that.”

He wants that closeness with Keith back badly.

“ So what I'm trying to say is- I'm sorry Keith, but most of all thank you for coming back.”, He finishes, not quite satisfied with his speech but it's better than nothing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think or either rant about the new season. Im all ears for having a conversation. C:


End file.
